Ten feet tall
by you-must-be-stiles
Summary: Scott and the pack decide to help Stiles and Derek get together...


Scott is sick of it. Every damn time on the every pack meeting it's the same and recently it's getting even worse. He's pretty sure that other werewolves can see it too. And hear. And feel. It's almost painful for them how Stiles and Derek are attracted to each other but none of them is going to do something about it. He can hear Stiles' heart racing when he's sitting next to Derek. He can hear Derek's heart skip when Stiles walks up the room. The scent of the arousal and desire is everywhere they are and it makes Scott wants to vomit or it makes him horny wich is utterly weird. Finally one day he decides to talk to the rest of the pack.

"Guys, don't you feel sick looking at them?" Scott says pointing to Stiles and Derek who are preparing the dinner for all of them.

"You mean that raw sexual tension going on?" Erica smiles widely and devilishly.

"I have to admit that it's torture to be around them lately." Jackson adds.

"They're so in love but they're to stubborn and proud to admit it to each other." Isaac commented, Boyd and Lydia nodded and Allison just smiles sweetly.

"I think we have to help them." Scott whispers to be sure that Derek can't hear him through the sound of the TV.

"It would be great to get them together but how? They're going to kill us." Lydia doesn't look scared at all she just thinks it should be pointed out.

"Maybe we could go out more? Like you know, clubbing or something like that. It definitely will help Derek to chill out and maybe one of them will meet someone nice and will talk to him or her and dance and the other may be jealous..." Erica grins at the rest of the pack.

"Why not? Party is always good for that. Let's try it!" Scott can feel the excitement from all of his friends.

They manage to hide their plan from Derek and Stiles and after the dinner (which was absolutely delicious) Lydia puts her hand on her belly and speaks out:

"Oh God, that was awesome, but I can already feel I'm getting fat. I need to lose it. Let's go dance or something, it's Saturday night people!"

At that most of the group agrees entusiastically, Stiles looks like he's considering the proposition and Derek frowns.

"I don't know..." he says. "There aren't any good clubs in the area, and..." he wants to make up some more reasons to stay at home but Erica cuts in.

"I know great club! They opened it like two weeks ago or so and let's vote maybe? Who's in?" she asks and raises her hand. The rest of the pack follow her, including Stiles.

"You lost, we're going!" Isaac claps his hands and moves to the elevator.

It's quite early evening when they come to the club so it's not a problem to find a place to sit. Derek feels nervous sitting so close to Stiles again. But he admires his appearance anyway. Stiles' eyes seem to be gold in this neon lights. His long eyelashes are just totally cute for Derek. Suddenly Stiles looks at Derek and he catches him staring which makes them both blush. The rest of the group exchange the knowing look.

"We're going to be wasted tonight!" Jackson shouts bringing two bottles of Jack Daniels for the start. They know it's hard for the werewolves to get drunk but if they drink enough, they might feel tipsy.

The club is getting more crowded and the pack is getting happier and louder. Finally they make it to the dancefloor. They have to drag Derek in but he already can feel that funny buzz in his head and he gives up. He can have some fun too, right? They're dancing like crazy and suddenly everyone stand in shock when they hear Derek singing. He realizes that they're staring at him and stops with embarassment.

"Duuuude!" is all Scott lets out from his mouth.

"Don't feel ashamed Derek, you have a really nice voice!" Allison assures him.

" You should totally do that more often." Boyd smiles at him slightly.

"But how do you know this songs?" Derek laughs at Jackson's question.

"I have a radio okay?" he looks at Stiles whose eyes are wide and Derek can hear his heart hammering in his chest. What is it? Fondness? Can't be – he thinks to himself.

The party is amazing until one starts to hit on Stiles on the dancefloor. He's unsure and confused but fuck this. Derek is cold as a rock and only stares at him and Stiles can't figure out what does it suppose to mean. He's dancing with that girl, they even talk a little and surprisingly they have a few things in common. After a while Stiles notices that his friends are sitting. He says goodbye to the girl and she kisses him on the cheek. Unfortunately Derek sees all of that and gets all grumpy again. He takes a huge sip of whisky and looks at Stiles as a kicked puppy even he would never admit that. He feels tired with his own feelings. He's been singing in his loft lately much more often, he can pick up a random song on the radio and just sing. These days songs are usually about love so he catches himself of singing and thinking about Stiles. He can't help it.

The pack notices that their plan is not working so they decide to go dancing again and maybe make Derek dance with Stiles. The music is wonderful and they all act like crazy. Even Derek stops frowning and goofs around with the rest. Somehow he's always near Stiles. And it's a good thing because Stiles as his usual self, trips over someone's foot and Derek immidiately catches him. He holds Stiles' arm and he can feel like the electricity goes through his body. Looking at Stiles and his reaction he feels the same. In that exact moment the song changes and Derek's hearts stops. It's that song! He heard it on the radio a few days ago and it struck him. He thought it was perfect for him and Stiles. It was exactly how Derek feels about that boy and with that special song playing he decides to risk it. To make a move. They both see their friend already paired and dancing slowly. Derek looks Stiles in the eyes, puts his hands on his waist and pull him closer. When Stiles puts his arms around Derek's neck it's like an invitation for him. He can't stop himself from leaning and singing into Stiles' ear the song of his heart:

I'm clumsy  
and my head's a mess  
cause you got me growing taller everyday  
we're giants in a little man's world  
my heart is pumping up so big that it could burst

Been trying so hard not to let it show  
but you got me feeling like  
I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats  
I swear I could touch the sky

ohhh...  
I'm ten feet tall  
ohhh...  
I'm ten feet tall

I'll be careful  
so don't be afraid  
you're safe here  
no these arms won't let you break  
I'll put up a sign in the clouds  
so they all know that we ain't ever coming down

You build me up  
make me what I never was  
you build me up  
from nothing into something  
something from the dust...

When he stops singing he can hear Stiles's heart beat like crazy and he takes courage to look at him. Stiles looks like struck by a lightning. There're tears in his eyes and after a few seconds he smiles so happily and so sincerely that Derek almost jumps from happines. Instead of that he grabs Stiles's face and kiss him. It's slow and uncertain at the beginning but soon it turns to something more passionate. When they break apart to take a breath there're shouts of their friends approaching.

"Finally! Oh God! You look so perfect together!" was all they could hear from their rambling. They both grin at them and Stiles with his new founded hope and courage jumps on Derek's hips and kisses him again and again. The pack is whistling and cheering and clapping and Derek only waves them to go away with a smile covered by Stiles' mouth. 


End file.
